


Eleven Dollars

by My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, poor Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate/pseuds/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate
Summary: As he walked into newsie square with Blink and Smalls, he tried not to think about his lover, Finch. Finch was the most loyal person you’d ever meet, but he expected loyalty back. And Tommy had betrayed him. Betrayed him totally.How Tommy Boy going scab affects his relationship with Finch.(Also jump starting Tinch this is the first fic of them here)





	1. Chapter 1

A day ago Tommy would never have ever considered doing what he had done. 

12 hours ago he would have thought maybe. After the East side turned him away, waiting to see why Brooklyn did. Stupid fucking Brooklyn who never showed up.

Three hours ago he knew he had no other choice when Weasle offered him eleven whole dollars to sell his papers. Enough to get a place in a tenement, enough to feed himself for a long time. Enough so he would have a safety net.

So he took it. He betrayed everyone. He felt like he had no choices left.

As he walked into newsie square with Blink and Smalls, he tried not to think about his lover, Finch. Finch was the most loyal person you’d ever meet, but he expected loyalty back. And Tommy had betrayed him. Betrayed him totally.

A part of him wanted to run away. Say ‘fuck this’ and go. But he kept walking with them, past the others, past Finch. Tommy felt Finch’s eyes on his back as he grabbed his papers.

He broke first. Jack’s speech was good, damn good. It broke his will. The will that had only been in shambles, but hey. But he still dreaded facing Finch. Finch would still be mad. Finch would either kill him or emotionally kill him. He knew all of Tommy’s weak spots.

And Tommy couldn’t put it past anyone to use his weaknesses.

But no matter what Finch was going to do later, Tommy had to save him now. Everything had gone to shit and he wanted Finch to be around to yell at him. First adults hired to beat them up and then the bulls. And Tommy couldn’t find Finch. He couldn’t find him.

He found a sparring partner, a bull. The bull got him in the gut before Tommy could run off. Stumbling and tripping and falling. When did the world turn sideways? 

He must have followed muscle memory, because he was at his usual spot. He knew the way home. That would be where Finch was if he could walk. 

Tommy ran home, despite the world being on it’s side and his vision fading. He burst into the lodging house, yelling Finch’s name. Davey and Specs looked up. “Tommy?”

“Where’s Finch, is he okay?” Tommy yelled frantically. He could barely stand on his own two feet. 

“He’s upstairs, Tommy-” Finch pushed past Specs and ran upstairs. Finch met him halfway. 

Tommy, without thinking, pulled Finch into a hug. “Finch! Oh god I was so scared-”

Finch pushed him away. Tommy looked up in confusion. “Finch?” His voice cracked a little. This was what he was worried about, and knew he deserved.

“You betrayed all of us!” Finch yelled. Tommy shrunk but said nothing. “What, did they offer money?”

Tommy nodded slightly, refusing to look Finch in the face.

“So how much did you sell us out for? HOW MUCH IS THIS STRIKE WORTH TO YOU?!” Finch was right in Tommy’s face, his hand fisted in Tommy’s shirt. When Tommy didn’t immediately reply, he yelled again. “HOW MUCH?!”

“Eleven dollars.” Tommy mumbled. 

“I COULDN’T HEAR YOU!” Finch yelled even louder.

“Eleven dollars!” Tommy yelled, meeting Finch’s gaze. He was starting to cry.

“Well I hope those eleven dollars were worth it.” Finch growled, shoving Tommy away and down a few stairs. Tommy balled his fists but didn’t say anything. He just walked out the door to find a good alley to sleep in for the night.

He doubted anyone would let him back in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night Tommy came back. He looked and felt like a drowned rat, it had started pouring rain while he was looking for a dry place. He knocked on the door, expecting to be turned away but figuring he may as well try.

That night Tommy came back. He looked and felt like a drowned rat, it had started pouring rain while he was looking for a dry place. He knocked on the door, expecting to be turned away but figuring he may as well try.

Thankfully it was Race who opened the door. “T?” He yanks Tommy inside. “I’ve been worried sick! For God’s sake, you’re gonna catch somthin’! Get into somethin’ dry ya idiot, and let Specs check you over. Now.”

Tommy did as he was told. He grabbed dry clothes and went back downstairs, keeping his head down and hoping that no one beat him up, no matter how much he may deserve it. He wants to get the injuries he has checked before he gets any more. 

Specs says he’s just going to have a nasty bruise for a while, but he’ll be fine. So Tommy walks around the house aimlessly. Dirty looks are the only things he receives until he runs into Finch. Tommy doesn’t dare breath.

They stand in the hallway for a second before Finch sighs. “Tommy, I’m sorry. I was a jerk, and you didn’t deserve that.”

Tommy shook his head. “I did deserve that, I betrayed all of you.” 

They stand in silence for a little bit before Finch pulls Tommy into a hug. “I was worried when you left.”

Tommy shakes his head. “You shouldn't have been.”

Finch snorts. “Shuddup and let me care about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short&sweet.


End file.
